


less like a lake (interlude)

by horchatita394



Series: standing on the surface of a perforated sphere [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, Interlude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horchatita394/pseuds/horchatita394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside is a woman he’s seen on TV, to Annalise’s right. If they were the royalty they so often appear to be she’d be a handmaiden, always one step behind her Queen but two in front of Connor and the rest. She has a sweet face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	less like a lake (interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> Well by popular demand, the story continues and the plot thickens. Mwahaha.

Thursday came and went with the nausea of the lab’s white walls. Low viral count, they say, but not undetectable yet. The meds will be brutal, they warn him, at least the first few days. The world makes buzzing sounds, white noise in his head. But Connor is there to hold his hand. There’s a plane ticket in his kitchen’s garbage bin and a suitcase half unpacked into his closet.

Asher, Connor told him with a smile, wasn’t all that bad to work with now a days. They might get lucky, he said, maybe one big case this summer. Something glamorous. He kisses Oliver’s cheek before he goes to work and they both ignore the static in the air. There’s a knock at the door not ten minutes later which is strange. Connor doesn’t leave until he’s absolutely sure he’s ready and he’s had a key for so many days.

Outside is a woman he’s seen on TV, to Annalise’s right. If they were the royalty they so often appear to be she’d be a handmaiden, always one step behind her Queen but two in front of Connor and the rest. She has a sweet face.

“I don’t know what he told you.” She says, without preamble or introduction. “And I won’t presume to know what is going on between the two of you or how serious it might be. But Connor needs to go.”

Oliver adjusts his glasses and calmly nods his head. “I told him the same thing.”

“No. You don’t understand,” she says like she should be smiling but can’t, “how could you? This isn’t about his career. I said I have no idea how serious things are between you both, but I know that the kid that came in to work with us at the start of the year would have been long gone. He’s not.  So if you want to go with him, if you’re that serious about him, then well – that’s an awful lot of trust. But one way or another, he has to go.”

He steps aside and appreciates the way she patiently sits in his silence. “This isn’t about an internship is it?”

“No.” She says, her hands sitting on her lap like the pearls on her neck. “It’s not.”

“I can’t convince him.” Oliver sighs. God knows he tried. He tried telling him that he didn’t love him after all, that he’d much rather do this on his own. None of it worked.

“Well you better figure out a way. He’s a sitting duck, he’s wasting time. Annalise can only do so much.”

Annalise can only do so much. Oliver knows. She can move mountains, but of the men one would presume she loved one is dead and other sits rotting in endless days at court. “I-“

 “If he won’t go without you then tell him that you need to know. That if you matter so much to him, you matter enough to know. Maybe it’s life or death, maybe it’s not, but Annalise doesn’t want to take the chance and that’s enough. He needs to go, until we tell him that it’s safe to come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and cheerleading are always welcome and encouraged!


End file.
